Most gas turbine engine fans are composed of a central hub onto which a plurality of separately formed fan blades are secured. Integrated bladed rotor (IBR) fans are known for their relative lightness and therefore are desirable, however known IBR fans cannot be formed having a low hub to tip radius ratio because of limitations in manufacturing capabilities. Such a low hub to tip radius ratio is however desirable because it means the maximum diameter of the fan can be reduced without negatively effecting performance. Reducing the overall diameter of the fan reduces weight and improves the efficiency of the fan.
Therefore, while the advantages of reducing the ratio of the radius of the hub to the radius of the tip are well appreciated in terms of reducing the specific flow of air entering the leading edge of the fan, attempts to date to reduce the specific flow by reducing this ratio have not been readily possible, particularly for IBR fans. Attempts to manufacture an integrated bladed rotor (IBR) fan with a low hub to tip ratio have not been successful because of the lack of space for machine tools between the roots of the blades when the hub is also reduced in size.